The Silver Thread
by November Fatale
Summary: There are many worlds, but they share the same sky - one sky, one destiny. World's connected, rivals meet again, friends and foes reunited. Fate and or Destiny brings people together in some shape or form, even by a invisible silver thread.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or the Kingdom Heart series, Disney, Square Enix and or Square Soft does, they own the characters and what not this just merely an idea that popped into my head. **_

_**Summary: World's connected, people reunited, rivals meet again. Fate and Destiny brings people together in some shape or form, in some way. This is really more than a Final Fantasy VIII crossover, it includes other games in the series or at least their characters.  
**_

_**Author's note I hope you enjoy this, what I've written so far. **_

_**Thank you for reading.  
**_

* * *

_She was having a calm, beautiful, scenic dream however it was somewhat strange. _

_She was floating upon nothingness… All she could see was darkness beyond her closed eyes she was tuned out in a way, to the world that she was in. All she was left with was her hearing, touch, smell and sixth sense. _

_Beneath her closed lids the darkness was interrupted by a white light that glowed white-orange. Her brown eyes snapped open to meet the beautiful sight above her. _

_A luminescent light flitted across her eyesight, its multi-color body shimmering across the backdrop of the black abyss above. She could make out the various colors that made its luminescent form._

_Its form shimmered with a soft lilac color then gently blended into a bamboo green as its form glided and spiraled in the air she could make out more colors. She saw amongst the lilac and bamboo green a vibrant aquamarine infused with cerulean blue and a citrusy sun yellow ending with a dark lavender purple in a sort of formless tail. _

_She felt her body land gently and softly, the bare skin of her forearms, shoulders, legs, knees and hands brushed the soft petals of various flowers. She took in the sweet aroma of the flowers she couldn't identify. All that she knew about these flowers was that they were beautiful and had a sweet aroma to them. _

_As she slowly stood up from the flower covered plane the little form of light was joined by hundred others. Their shimmering bodies danced, weaved, spiraled around her form and the flower covered plane. _

_A handful glided up towards the sky and shined upon her, their multi colorful light. As they floated against the backdrop of the darkened abyss above her they took on the appearance of stars, so unlike anything she had seen. If they weren't moving she would have mistaken them for unique, mystical stars. _

_She noticed that it was practically silent as she gazed upon the flowers at her feet dappled with these mystifying forms of light. She could hear her soft breathing and the gentle pounding of her heart. _

_One of the mystical lights brushed past her hair, lightly brushing a few of her raven tresses. She pivoted slowly as one another multi-color form glided close to the level of her shoulder. It glided around her and she moved in time with its movement._

_She felt calm and serene._

_ The beautiful multi-colored infused shimmering forms instilled her with a sort of serenity. _

_A few of the petals of the flowers, below her floated up and few of the luminescent creatures floated very near to the petals. _

_She placed her arms out, holding them away from her side. She closed her eyes and slightly dipped her head back. She could still see the beautiful scenery laid before even with her eyes closed. She imagined the sight she had seen before her as she saw a multi-color light shimmer behind the lids of her eyes. _

_She pivoted slowly feeling the brushes of what she assumed were the luminescent creatures that were gliding around her. She took in another deep breath and caught the sweet aroma of the flowers for the second time. She opened her eyes as she felt the slight brush of one of the petals that descended into the flower covered area. _

_She felt the brush once again of another flower petal tinged with blues and purples that were harmoniously mixed with a strange shade of crimson. She gently and slowly closed the palm of her hand. She held the petal for what felt like a minute and then just as slowly opened the palm of her hand. _

_She was somewhat shocked when she saw another illuminating object, a gleaming cerulean feather intricately dappled with shimmering emerald, take the place of the unique flower on her palm before. One of the __kaleidoscopic__ forms brushed the feather, which caused it to stir and float in the air; she saw it floating upwards into the blackened void above her. _

_She leant down and spotted the shimmering __kaleidoscopic__ creatures still dancing and weaving through the flowers which also began to glimmer with their own strange luminescence. She brushed them with her fingers and a few of the mystical creatures danced and glided around her form and softly as well against her fingertips. _

_She could faintly feel her lips upturn into a smile at the entire beauty she was witnessing. _

_However through the silence a voice called her name which was accompanied by a ringing and louder voice. _

_She could hear the_ _insistency __the tone carried. _

"_**No, I don't want to go."**_ _She heard herself softly say. It was true she didn't want to leave this beautiful, calm place yet but the voice wouldn't stop and the ringing began to mingle with another strange sound._

_As she hastily stood up the beautiful scenery in front of her shattered and fell away like the broken shards of glass or mirror. She was then floating again in the darkness, no plane of land beneath her feet. Only one single __kaleidoscopic__ creature shimmered with its mystical light while crossing her eyesight until the total darkness enveloped her. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading.**

**Until next chapter.  
**


End file.
